Ethan vs Danny Phantom
Ethan vs Danny Phantom is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Nickelodeon. Which black-clad teenage hero who fights creatures and captures them will win? Interlude Wiz:Hunting is an activity that most people would mostly include capturing animals. Boomstick:And these black wearing teens know how to do it the best. Wiz:Like Ethan,the main protagonist of Pokemon Gold. Boomstick:And Danny Phantom, the Human/Ghost Hybrid of Nickelodeon. Wiz:For this Death Battle, we will stick with the Manga Version of Ethan and the Danny Fenton version of Danny Phantom. We will not be using Dan Phantom since that version of Danny would require outside help from Vlad Plasmius. We will also not be counting Legendary Pokemon such as Lugia or Suicune or allow items like Full Restores. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ethan Wiz:The Johto Region. After the defeat of the former Champion on Mt.Silver,a new champion has rised up. His name was Ethan. Boomstick:Similar to almost EVERY protagonist in the series, he grew up without a father, loved Pokemon, chose his starter and began his quest to the very best and catch every Pokemon in the Pokedex. Wiz:Even without his Pokemon,Ethan is still very impressive on his own. He's capable of defeating not only defeating all eight gym leaders in Johto but also defeated every gym in Kanto. That would mean Ethan would have collected sixteen gym badges. Boomstick:He also defeated the Elite Four,including Lance the Dragon Master,defeated Team Rocket, claimed the title of Pokemon Champion after his battle with Red on Mt.Silver and has even survived being lost in space! Like what? ' Wiz:He carries his poolstick,which he can shoots thing out like his Pokeballs. In fact, none of his best feats were possible if it weren't for the help of his Pokemon. Typhlosion Wiz:Typhlosion is the Volcano Pokemon and the final evolved form of Cyndiquil, Ethan's starter Pokemon he received from Proffesor Elm. '''Boomstick:Typhlosion is a mono Fire Type and is Ethan's go to Pokemon when going into battle. ' Wiz:Typhlosion's moveset consists of Tackle, which is self explanatory. It also consists of Ember and Flame Wheel, which can burn enemies, Smokescreen and Leer can lower foes' accuracy,Flamethrower which is a more powerful version of Ember, it can ram into foes using Gyro Ball and Double Edge. 'Boomstick:Its' signature move is Eruption, which can hot amounts of fire from its back and cause burn damage if hit. It also has Blast Burn, which fires a huge ass amount of Fire from its body and to foes. Typhlosion needs to recharge after using this move but hey every badass isn't perfect. ' Wiz:Its ability is Blaze,which can boost Fire Type attacks when low on health. Typhlosion isn't flawless as Boomstick said however. It's still weak against Water, Ground, and Rock type. 'Boomstick:However,even with those in mind it's still Ethan's go to asskicker of the team. ' '''Typhlosion's Cry Togekiss Wiz:As Gold kept traveling through Johto,he needed a second Pokemon to fill his slot onto his team. He then was given an egg by Proffesor Elm,which hatched Togepi, which soon eventually evolved into Togekiss,the Jubilee Pokemon. Boomstick:You mean the one from X-Men? ' Wiz:No Boomstick. The Pokemon. Anyway Togekiss is a Fairy and Flying Type and is Ethan's Pokemon he uses when he needs to fly somewhere. Togekiss however is still versitale in combat. '''Boomstick:It has moves like Air Slash, which shoots winds that deal damage. Aura Sphere allows Togekiss to ignore accuracy and evasion made by other foes,Extreme Speed allows it to hit the foe at rapid speeds before they could move,Sky Attack cloaks Togekiss in harsh light which takes two turns to attack. '' Wiz:It also has other moves like Fly which..lets it fly,Double Edge to ram into foes,Morning Sun to heal itself, and the dreaded Metronome,which let's it uses any move randomly. It's ability is Hustle,which which trades accuracy for power. '''Boomstick:Togekiss has weaknesses to Electric, Poison, Steel, Ice and Rock,making it in a sense, a glass cannon. It's still one of Ethan's best. ' '''Togekiss Cry Politoed Wiz:Politoed is the Frog Pokemon and the second final evolution of Poliwag. It was a Pokemon Ethan grew up with in the Manga. Boomstick:Wiz,why do I have a feeling that's Kermit the Frog? Seems familiar. ' Wiz:Boomstick,that's not a Muppet. Anyway, Politoed can also act as Ethan's Surf Pokemon, as it can help Ethan get across water. '''Boomstick:Kermit's cousin movesets consists of Bubble Beam, which shoots bubbles at enemies, Double Slap can bitchslap foes multiple times,Hypnosis can put foes to sleep,Bounce let's it jump high and has a chance to paralyze foes, Hyper Voice can target multiple foes at once,Surf can fire waves of water,and Perish Song can K.O. foes in three turns, including itself. ' Wiz:Politoed's ability is Water Absorb, which let's Politoed heal itself when hit by a water. It's only two weaknesses are Electric and Grass,which gives it few weaknesses. 'Boomstick:You don't wanna cross paths with this frog. ' '''Politoed's Cry Sunflora Wiz:The Flower Pokemon,Sunflora is the evolved form of Sunkern. Boomstick:While it does have poor attack and defense, it makes for with its Special Attack and ability Chlorophyll,which can boost it's speed in sunny weather. ' Wiz:It has Grass Type moves like Absorb,Giga Drain and Leech Seed, which can steal health from foes, Leaf Storm, Razor Leaf, and Petal Blizzard let's it fire powerful leaves at targets, Double Edge to ram into foes, and Sunny Day allows Sunflora to use Chlorophyll to boost it's speed and use Solar Beam more quickly rather than charging it up. '''Boomstick:This thing still has multiple weaknesses. Poison,Ice,Bug,Fire,and Flying because birds fucking hate grass. ' '''Sunflora's Cry Sudowoodo Wiz:Adding another member to Ethan's Team is Sudowoodo,the Imitation Pokemon and the evolved form of Bonsly. Boomstick:Now your probably thinking this thing would be a Grass type, but nope you guess wrong! ' Wiz:Sudowoodo is a pure Rock Type and it's ability is Sturdy, which let's it survive a super effective attack with some health left. It's also has a diverse moveset. '''Boomstick:It has Copycat to copy foes' attacks, Sucker Punch let's it attack before the foe get their chance, Rock Slide let's it drown enemies in rocks, Hammer Arm can hit enemies with dangerous force with the downside of lowering speed,Double Edge and Head Smash cause recoil damage but can deal great power, Mimic can copy the last move used by the target and Wood Hammer can hit enemies with a giant wooden hammer at the cost of great recoil. ' Wiz:Even with its great moveset,its still weak to Water, Grass, Steel, Fighting,and Ground Types. However, even with those weaknesses, it's still one of Ethan's toughest Pokemon. '''Sudowoodo's Cry Pichu Wiz:Finally we have the last Pokemon on Ethan's Team. (Who's that Pokemon) '' '''Boomstick:I know! It's Pikachu! ' (It's....) Wiz:Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon. It's the pre-evolution of Pikachu and was hatched when Red's Pikachu,Pika and Yellow's Pikachu, Chuchu had an egg and hatched Gold's Pichu. Boomstick:GODDAMNIT! Anyway,while it lacks the strength and durability of its evolved form, it makes up for in its ability,Static. Wiz:Static can cause the foe paralysis if the foe has came into physical contact with Pichu. Along with Static, it has a few moves like Flash, which can lower the enemy's accuracy,Volt Tackle which can charge at foes with electricity but causing recoil in return, Thundershock causes minor electric damage, Nasty Plot can boost it's Special Attack by two stages, Thunder Wave can instantly inflict paralysis onto the target and Thunder can send a giant jolt of electricity more powerful than Thunderbolt. Boomstick:However,Pichu is hardly flawless. ' Wiz:Despite only having one weakness to Ground, it lacks the stats it's evolution stage has and can actually harm itself if it charges up with too much electricity. '''Boomstick:It may not be a Pikachu, but it can still pack a lot of thunder! ' '''Pichu's Cry Danny Phantom Wiz:Danny Fenton is the second kid to Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton,who were ghost hunters. He was just your average kid until they created a portal to another dimension called the Ghost Zone. Boomstick:When it didn't work, his folks just quit but then,Danny looked inside of it. There was great big flash and everything just changed. His molecules got all re-arranged. Phantom Phantom! ''' Wiz:Anyway...Danny woken up and realized his body was different and he gained brand new ghost powers. It's then he begin to don his superhero persona, '''Danny Phantom. Boomstick:As Danny Phantom, he gains multiple types of powers and abilities. He has Ghost Sense, which acts like Spidey's Spider-Sense except with ghosts. ' Wiz:He has superhuman strength,speed,and durability. He has the power of flight,he can overshadow foes,intangibility, invisibility, he can fire ghost rays using ecto-energy, can create shields using ecto-energy ,can generate electricity with the Ghost Stinger,duplication,cryokinesis,and has his most powerful ability, the Ghostly Wail. '''Boomstick:It's basically DC's Black Canary Canary Cry, except with ghosts! ' Wiz:This ability can only be used for so long as it does tire Danny, reverting him back to Danny Fenton. He comes equipped with the Fenton Thermos, capable of capturing ghosts and it was even was able to contain Timmy's fairies. 'Boomstick:But hey when Danny needs a little extra firepower, he can always don his ultimate armor, The Ecto Skeleton. ' Wiz:The Ecto Skeleton is capable of increasing the user's power by 1000 fold,giving Danny a huge increase in strength and power. This suit was also capable of briefly fighting Pariah Dark before being overpowered. 'Boomstick:This badass Hulkbuster also comes with foot thrusters, allowing the Ecto-Skeleton flight and let's Danny use his powers at his full potential. This thing also comes with a self destruct device in case Danny needs to make a quick escape ' Wiz:But even without the Ecto Skeleton,Danny has accomplished some crazy feats throughout his life protecting Amity Park. He's capable of defeating Vlad Plasmius on numerous occasions,save both Amity Park and the Ghost Zone, and even defeated Skulker,a ghost hunter on numerous occasions. 'Boomstick:But as badass as this half ghost hero is, he's far from perfect. ' Wiz:He could be reverted back to normal if he takes too much damage or if he overuses his Ghostly Wail. On top of that, Danny is very cocky and arrogant, sometimes taunting his opponents,which could lead to trouble. 'Boomstick:Also if his foe has any type of anti-ghost equipment, this could put him in a rough spot. Still,if you have ghosts causing havoc,just give Danny Phantom a call. ' 'Danny:I'm going ghost! ' Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! 'Boomstick:It's time for a Death Battle!!! ' Fight Location:Amity Park 9:30 AM Danny had woken up late as he overslept due to staying up and capturing ghosts. He sprinted out of his house with his backpack and quickly ran to catch up to his school bus when another teenage boy with a yellow and black hat wearing a red jacket bumped into him, causing Danny to miss his bus. Danny:Hey,thanks a lot! You just made me miss my bus! Danny said, angrily. Ethan:My fault? I was just going to capture that Dunsparce until you got in my way! Maybe you should watch where you're going next time! Ethan said, rubbing his head. Danny then glared furiously at Ethan and then both began glaring until one of them began to talk. Ethan:If we can't settle this nicely, then let's have a battle! Ethan said, pulling out Pichu's Pokeball. Danny:Sounds good to me! Danny then stretched for a minute until he said his phrase before transforming. Danny:I'm going ghost! Danny shouted before his body transformed, becoming his superhero identity '''Danny Phantom. Ethan:I choose you! Ethan then threw his pokeball,releasing Pichu out to battle. FIGHT! ''' '''Ethan:Thundershock! Pichu fired a small blast of electricity at Danny,who fired a ghost blast, which destroyed it. Danny quickly ran towards Pichu, trying to hit with his Ghost Stinger. Ethan:Use Flash! ' Pichu smirked before blinding Danny with a white light,lowering his accuracy. '''Ethan:Use Nasty Plot and then attack with Thundershock again! ' Pichu then raised his Special Attack by two and then fired a Thundershock, which Danny used his intangibility to avoid. Danny then flew high and fired another ghost blast at Pichu,nearly making Pichu unconscious. 'Ethan:Can you keep battling? ' Pichu:Pii! He assured his trainer. '''Ethan:Then speed through with Volt Tackle! Pichu:Pii.CHUUUUUU! Pichu shouted as it then was speeding through at swift speeds towards the floating Ghost Zone Kid, who created a ghost shield to block the electrifiying barrade. Pichu eyes widen as his attack didn't do anything. Ethan:Not even a scratch? ' Danny smirked. Danny:You're gonna need more than a little mouse if you wanna beat me! Danny explained as he fired a ghost beam at the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, who was suprised until Pichu was blasted back towards Ethan, knocked out. Ethan then pulled out Pichu's pokeball and returned it and threw another pokeball, releasing Sudowoodo. '''Ethan:I'm just getting warmed up! Now use Rock Slide! ' Sudowoodo then made it rain rocks from above and at Danny, who blast a few and broke them into pieces by punching them. Danny:Laaaame. Danny then went invisible and grabbed Sudowoodo by the arms,throwing it into the air and punching in into the streets, crashing onto a car. Luckily,Sudowoodo's Study kicked it in. Danny then begin flying and ambushing Sudowoodo with ghost blasts. 'Ethan:Now Copycat! ' The Imitation Pokemon avoided some of the blasts and then fired a giant Ecto blast back at Danny, who confused was sent crashing into a wall of a building. Danny:How was possible? Danny questioned. 'Ethan:Hmm.Copycat allows my Pokemon to copy the moves of others if you had to know. ' Ethan answered. Danny then flew towards Sudowoodo,trying to land an uppercut. 'Ethan:Use Wood Hammer! ' Sudowoodo's arm glowed green as it then slammed Danny hard onto the ground, spewing ectoplasm blood. Danny then charged up his fist with ecto-energy,causing Sudowoodo to be unconscious. 'Ethan:Sudowoodo return! Now go Politoed! ' Ethan then threw his third pokeball,releasing the Frog Pokemon Politoed. Politoed looked joyful as it then leaped out. 'Ethan:Time for a little H20 action! Politoed use Bubble Beam! ' Politoed:Politoed! Politoed then fired multiple bubbles at the half-ghost hybrid, who fired a giant ball of Ghost Energy at it with both attacks clashing equally. Danny then flew towards Poilitoed from the collision and overshadow Politoed, making him punch himself multiple times before leaving his body, leaving the green frog in pain. 'Ethan:Now Bounce! ' Politoed then leaped into the air at great speed while Danny landed and fired his Ghostly Wail the Frog Pokemon. 'Ethan:Counter it with Hyper Voice! '''Politoed:POLITOED! He echoed as his Hyper Voice and Ghostly Wail began to power struggle as an explosion was made from both attacks. However, the Ghostly Wail was superior as Politoed was bruised and knocked out. Ethan started to worry but he then thought an idea and grinned. He then threw another pokeball,releasing the Jubilee Pokemon. '''Ethan:Alright Togekiss, we need to beat this guy. Metronome! ' Danny:Fat chance! Danny then duplicated three more of himself. All:The more the merrier. Just then, Togekiss wiggled his fingers and used Tri-Attack,causing the clones to fade away. '''Ethan:Into the air and use Aura Sphere! Ethan commanded. Togekiss then fired a blue ball of aura from his mouth while Danny created a giant snowball using his cryokinesis as both attacks power struggled. Danny:Guess we're even. Danny smirked. Ethan:Don't count on it. Just then, Aura Sphere managed to win and strike Danny, hitting him right in his chest and crashing him into a window before coming out,pissed off. Ethan:Extreme speed! ' Togekiss then thrashed Danny at rapid speeds, who managed to avoid them and land a Ghost Stinger, sending Togekiss back slightly. '''Ethan:Quick Air Slash! ' Togekiss then fired rapid winds at Danny,who flew past them left and right before using his cryokinesis to freeze Togekiss up and punch the Jubilee Pokemon,breaking through the ice but sending it hard on the ground, defeating it. 'Ethan:Shoot. This guy's tougher than Team Rocket. Need to keep up with him. ' Ethan then threw his fifth Pokemon, Sunflora to battle. 'Ethan:Sunflora,we need to wrap this up. Use Sunny Day! ' Sunflora obeyed as the sun began to glow fiercely as Danny observed the weather, confused. Danny(Thoughts):What's he up to? Just then, Sunflora's Chlorophyll kicks in and Sunflora begins moving at rapid speeds. 'Ethan:Try to keep up. Now use Razor Leaf! ' Sunflora then ran at rapid speeds and fired sharp razor leaves at Danny, making him bleed ectoplasm. 'Ethan:Now Solar Beam! ' Sunflora:Flora! Sunflora then gathered enough energy from the sun and fire a Solar Beam at Danny,who punched through charged with ecto-energy but was sent back by the blast,causing to slide through the ground. Danny:You need to chill! Danny punned as he fired a blast of ice onto the ground,causing Ethan and Sunflora to slip. Ethan got back up,but Sunflora had trouble getting used to the ice. 'Ethan:Alright,use Leech Seed and trap him in with Leaf Storm! ' Sunflora:Sunflora! Sunflora then spat out three seeds onto the ground and towards Danny, which began wrapping around in vines as his health was being sucked away. Sharper leaves then target Danny, who then created an ice shield which blocked all the leaves. However, the effects of Sunny Day began melting all the ice Danny created, making him open. 'Ethan:Double Edge! ' Sunflora then rammed towards Danny with powerful force until Danny froze Sunflora's body up, freezing her inside. Danny:I fought weeds tougher than this sunflower. Danny explained as he then used his Ghostly Wail to shatter the ice Sunflora is,breaking the Flower Pokemon free but causing it to collapse under Ethan as Ethan began to sweat. Danny was also tired as he began to almost tire out. '''Ethan:Time to get serious! Sunflora return! Ethan then firmly grasped his hat as he pulled out his final Pokemon, his trump card. Ethan:It's all up to you now! Go! ' Ethan then pulled out his poolstick and fires his strongest Pokemon, '''Typhlosion. ' Typhlosion then roared as the flame on its back began to burn fiercely,determined to win. Danny then pulled out a lever from his pocket and glared as his ultimate battlesuit formed around him and began taking form of a black and white exosuit otherwise known as the '''Ecto-Skeleton. Ethan:This is it. Ready? Typhlosion looked back at its trainer and smirked,ready for battle. Ethan:Ok! Use Tackle! Typhlosion rammed into Danny with Danny also charging at Typhlosion, causing them to cancel out. Ethan:Barrade that thing with Ember! ' Typhlosion obeyed Ethan as he began firing multiple blasts of small fire at Danny, who created a blue forcefield,blocking the ember. Danny:Is that all you got? I can do this all day! Actually I can't, I'm still late for school... Danny told, as he began firing energy blasts at the Volcano Pokemon, who ran past them. '''Ethan:Smokescreen and then Flame Wheel! ' Typhlosion then created some smoke from his mouth and then rammed into the Ecto-Skeleton as a fiery oval, slightly sending it back. Danny then fired some beams of ice from his hands and shoots ice rays at Typhlosion,ready to hit him. '''Ethan:Flamethrower! Typhlosion then breathed flames from his mouth and at the ice ray, causing both to struggle until Typhlosion's Flamethrower was stronger and it came towards Danny, who went intangible in time. Danny then flew past Typhlosion and then began flying around and swinging at Ethan's starter who began wrestling for dominance. Danny managed to win and throw him into the floor, making him skid and dirtied. Typhlosion had minor damage but was still able to fight. Danny then created four versions of himself in the Ecto-Skeleton and then soon began wailing on Typhlosion, who roared in pain. Ethan:Typhlosion! No! ' Ethan then looked to see his starter Pokemon beaten up and nearly unconscious until the flame on its back grew bigger and wider as its Blaze ability began to kick in. Danny:Ok,its time to finish this! Danny declared as he began firing ghosts rays while mid-air at Typhlosion. '''Ethan:Counter them all with Flamethrower! ' Typhlosion then began firing back and shot out more fire from his mouth, causing a collision of both attacks to be made,and a explosion went off. Both parties were major injured as Ethan's clothes were dirtied and burnt up and Typhlosion had received multiple marks and a few cuts on its body as well as the Ecto Skeleton had broken apart and Danny was all that remained. 'Ethan:NOW! Use Blast Burn! ' Typhlosion's fire from his back began to grow even larger and he soon began to envelop in fire as he then punched the ground, causing the ground to rise and fire geysers to erupt. Danny:Time to end this! Danny then mustered all his power into one giant Ghostly Wail,firing at the Blast Burn in order to counter it, causing both sides of their strongest's attacks to clash, developing a powerful explosion of red and green breeze. As both Typhlosion and Danny appeared, both were standing majority damaged by each member's attacks until... Danny had quickly collapsed and fell down,causing him to revert back to normal with burns all over his body and blood spilling. Danny Phantom was no more. Ethan then recalled Typhlosion back to its pokeball, and then lowered his hat. 'Ethan:What a nice battle. ' Results 'Boomstick:Well looks like Amity Park's gonna need a new hero. ' Wiz:Danny maybe more skilled and better equipped than Ethan, but Ethan outclassed Danny in every other category. 'Boomstick:Danny could go around 112mph,which is impressive but Ethan's Pokemon were far quicker. ' Wiz:For example, Ethan's Typhlosion was capable of keeping up with Poliwrath, who can react to a Doom Desire attack. To put that in perspective,the official Pokedex has stated that to be sunlight. Light can travel around a speed of 299,792 kilometers per second or 186,287 miles per second! '''Boomstick:Woah! If his Typhlosion can move around that much speed, then know who's how fast his other Pokemon are? Ethan's Team was also much more tougher as they could trade blows with the Elite Four, Team Rocket, and even Red's team which consists of all the Kanto starters! Wiz:Ethan was also much more strategic. He's made strategies against more clever opponents like Team Rocket and the analytic Red himself. His team also had ways of weakening Danny and exposing him. 'Boomstick:Pichu could just paralyze Danny with Thunder Wave or Static, Politoed could put Danny to sleep with Hypnosis, Sunflora could drain and steal Danny's energy,and Typhlosion could just inflict burn damage onto Danny and lower his accuracy with Leer and Smokescreen. ' Wiz:And considering this was a 1 against 6,Danny would eventually start to wear out and that's when he's most vulnerable. 'Boomstick:Well looks like Danny just got Blast Burned! ' Wiz:The Winner is Ethan. Who would you be rooting for? Ethan Danny Phantom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles